Austrian Wizards
by FandomLover124
Summary: When being betrayed by Dumbledore, Harry apparates to Vienna, Austria where he meets a musician named Austria. Austria unacceptably adopts Harry, making him the personification of Vienna. Dumbledore wants to defeat Voldemort for the 'greater good' and tries to make Harry come back to Hogwarts. What will Harry do? Bashing of Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep, Austria and Harry together. Who knew that was going to happen? Also, some OOC Harry and Austria because I am not a good writer. But anyways:**

 **HETALIA AND HARRY POTTER DO NOT BELONG TO ME! They belong to Hama and Joanne, so don't sue me!**

 **And translations and notes down the bottom if you don't know stuff.**

* * *

 _12 Grimmaud Place, Islington, London, England. 15_ _th_ _August, 1995_ _ **(1)**_

* * *

"So you'll give him the love potion tonight?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley want to give him a love potion so that he would fall in love with Ginny. All this time, they were just there for his fame. They didn't care for Harry. It was all a set up. So, he went up to his room to pack his bags. He was going to escape this place.

After a while, Harry had all of his bags packed. He took Hedwig out of her cage.

"Now, find me when I'm gone okay?" asked Harry as he holds Hedwig to the window. She hooted in response and flew out of the window.

"Where were we?" he asked himself. "Oh, right. The book."

He pulled out a purple, tattered book from his backpack and opened it up to the middle of the book. The page was filled with spells about apparition. He waved his wand in the air.

'Please work,' thought Harry, before he went with a faint pop.

* * *

 _Vienna, Austria. 15th August, 1995_ _ **(2)**_

* * *

Austria sighed as he looked out his window while he drank his coffee. The European Union meetings had him tired. He sipped his coffee when he heard someone at the door. He stood up, leaving his coffee at the table, and walked to open the door. When he reached the door, he braced himself before opening it. To his relief, it was only a black-haired boy with a backpack, not by any chance Prussia. He let the boy in and helped him to the lounge room.

He took a look at the boy. The boy, teenager as he looked at him, had messy black hair and bright emerald eyes, that were framed by circular glasses. What was peculiar about his appearance was his thin, lightning bolt scar that was in the middle of his forehead. Of course, Austria couldn't ignore the state he was in. The teenager had clothes that were too big for him, that were now wet from the heavy rain outside. The bags under his eyes were a sign that he didn't have enough sleep.

"Vhat is your name?" softly asked Austria.

"Harry. Harry Potter," warily answered Harry. "From London, had to escape some relatives."

Harry didn't know why, but this man felt like someone who is trusted. It was like that he had a safe aura around him. **(3)**

"I'm Roderich Edelstein," said Austria, not wanting to tell Harry that he is a country yet. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"More like a place to live," muttered Harry.

Upon hearing Harry, Austria thought to himself. 'Perhaps I can adopt him. Though, it might not work out.'

"Vell," said Austria. "I could let you stay. But you have follow some rules."

"Thank you," sighed Harry as relief flowed in his veins.

"I'll guide you to your room," stated Austria as he stood up. "This way."

Austria guided Harry to a guest room near Austria's room. Honestly, he felt proud that he didn't get lost once. **(4)**

When they got there, Harry noticed that his room was near a room that had 'Roderich' on it. 'That's probably Roderich's room. I doubt that there is other people named Roderich in this house,' thought Harry.

"Here is your room," said Austria as he opened the door. "I'll be in the room next door," That was the last thing he said before he entered the room with the 'Roderich' door.

Harry sighed as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. He looked around his room. The room had pearl white walls and beige, plush carpet that felt soft under Harry's feet. The room had a cupboard, bed and a bathroom and toilet in another room.

He placed his bag down and pulled out his pyjamas and toiletries. He stepped into the bathroom and was met with the smell of fresh water. He put his pyjamas and toiletries on the bench and took off his clothes and put his glasses down. He stepped into the shower and washed himself.

When he was done, he put on his pyjamas and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror and noticed the bags under his eyes.

"I should get some sleep," sighed Harry as he entered the bedroom, leaving his clothes there.

He turned out the lights and flopped onto his bed.

Harry must admit, this Roderich was a strange person. With his one chunk of hair sticking up and his calculating violet eyes. And his German accent was a give-away that Harry was in a German country, probably Austria when he thought about it. He'll ask him about it when he wakes up.

He closed his eyes, preparing himself for another vision.

* * *

 _He was watching a meeting of some sorts. There was a long table filled with people. Along the table, he found Roderich sitting there with a cup of coffee._

 _"_ _We can all agree that I, the hero, will save Iggy from France Pants!" said a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, who had an American accent._

 _'_ _Weird,' thought Harry. 'He called someone a country? But countries aren't people! Are they?'_

 _Harry watched as a blonde-haired man with bushy eyebrows smack the American in the back of the head._

 _"_ _America, stop being an idiot!" shouted 'Iggy' with a British accent. "I don't need saving!"_

 _Then, Roderich stood up. "Will you please stop your rambling! We are trying to host a meeting without interruptions for once!"_

 _"_ _Well, sorry Austria," said Iggy. "But this idiot would not stop claiming that he's the 'hero'."_

 _Harry eyes widened._

 _"_ _QUIET!" shouted a German voice. "WE ONLY HAVE A FEW MINUTES LEFT OF THIS MEETING!"_

 _That was all only Harry heard before he woke up._

* * *

Harry woke up to a hand shaking him and opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice.

He looked up, to find Austria there with a worried expression.

"I'm alright," he answered calmly.

"Ja, that's good," Austria said as he removed himself from Harry's bed. **(5)**

"Can I ask some things first?" asked Harry, looking suspiciously at Austria.

"Ja," replied Austria as he placed a chair next to the bed.

Harry breathed in. "Are you a country? I had a vision that some people were calling you… Austria."

Austria's eyes flashed with panic for a split second. "I vill tell you, but you cannot tell anyone."

* * *

After a while, Austria explained everything to Harry. It was a long explanation, but Harry felt content that he got an answer.

"Can I stay here?" asked Harry. "I have nowhere else to stay."

Austria thought for a second. 'I've always wanted a son after Holy Rome died, perhaps this is my chance.'

"Or maybe you can be my son," bluntly stated Austria.

"Yes!" immediately shouted Harry.

"I'll need to know who you really are first," said Austria. "And get some adoption papers first."

* * *

 **(1) Yes, this story is set in Harry's 5** **th** **year. So The Order of the Phoenix.**

 **(2) This is after when Austria, Finland and Sweden joined the European Union.**

 **(3) I would feel like that wizards and witches would be able to sense an aura around nations, because nations are pretty much immortal.**

 **(4) I read somewhere that Austria tends to get lost, so I added that in.**

 **(5) Ja means Yes in German.**

 **Thanks for reading! (::) Here's a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is chapter two of Austrian Wizards. Here's a cookie before you read. (::)**

 **Warning: OOC Austria and OOC Harry. Also bashing of: Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.**

 **Harry Potter and Hetalia aren't mine. Sadly. They belong to Joanne and Hima respectively.**

 **Sorry for the slow update. I'll try to update once a week. And Fanfiction won't accept any of my files on my usual browser, Safari so I fixed the problem by changing browsers.**

* * *

 _Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Diagon Alley, London, England. 16_ _th_ _August, 1995._

* * *

Austria looked around the entrance to the bank. Despite Harry explaining that he was a wizard, Austria was amazed and slightly disappointed. Preferably in England. The Brit should've him that there were wizards all around the world, and in his own country. He sighed, 'England can be idiotic at times.' He saw a large sign on the doors of Gringotts. It said:

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

Austria nervously looked around. "Are the things in there safe? I'm not very strong."

"They're definitely safe," chuckled Harry. "Just don't steal their treasure."

Finally, Harry pushed the doors open. Austria was greeted with a room with marble floors. 'Incredible!' thought Austria as he and Harry entered the doors. 'This is made of fine material. Maybe I can get my mansion to look like this. Hmm.'

Suddenly, a short wrinkled creature walked up to Harry and Austria. "May I help you?"

"Uh," paused Austria, looking at the goblin. "Vhat is that?"

"That is a goblin, Roderich," explained Harry. "They work here."

He turned towards the goblin. "Can we have a meeting with Griphook?"

"You're right on time," answered the goblin while leading Harry and Austria to a door. "Griphook had just finished with a client, he will be here in a moment."

With that, the goblin entered the door without a sound. Austria could hear some murmuring going on behind the door. After a while, the door opened and a goblin with half-moon spectacles and a woman with a toad-like expression wearing pink toad.

"-you should have the quills in my vault," said the toad woman angrily. "You are lucky that I have some in my office. Or else you'll be fired."

"Miss Umbridge," started the goblin, fiddling with his glasses. "Maybe they were misplaced."

Then Umbridge finally noticed Harry and Austria. "I must be going. I have a meeting with the Minister."

After that, she turned around and strutted towards the entrance of the bank.

'Probably someone who thinks that they're higher then everyone,' thought Austria as they entered Griphook's room. 'Got to be careful with what we say around her.'

Harry and Austria sat down on a chair each, while Griphook sat on a chair behind his desk.

"What do you need?" Griphook asked as he looked at Austria. "I'm assuming adoption."

"That is correct," answered Austria. "I need to adopt Harry here."

Griphook stood up and got something from a bookshelf. He had a book about blood adoption. He flipped to a page.

"Now this is going to hurt," said Griphook as he put the book down on his desk.

He chanted in goblin language and shot a spell at Harry. Harry's hair grew longer and straighter and a single hair floated up. The scar on his forehead didn't change but his eyes began to change into purple eyes with a band of emerald green around the purple. Harry grew taller, but he felt like he is slower in speed. **(1)**

Harry also felt more immortal. 'Maybe this is a side effect?' Harry asked himself.

Austria found himself staring into Harry's eyes. 'They're a perfect mixture between mine and Hungary's eyes,' thought Austria, before snapping out of his gaze. 'She doesn't like you like that anymore, you dummkopf!' **(2)**

"Mr. Austria," said Griphook, surprising Austria. "It now seems that Mr. Potter has become Vienna, your capital, and is now immortal. He's not Mr. Potter now is he. He's now Mr. Edelstein."

"Thank you," said Austria, feeling overwhelmed that Harry is now Vienna.

Harry and Austria exited the door and made their way out of Diagon Alley. When they were walking, Harry bumped in to a blonde-haired wizard with thick eyebrows.

"Harry Potter?" said the man with a heavy British accent. "Austria?"

"England," hissed Austria as he pulled England and Harry out of the alley. "We can have this discussion at my place."

* * *

 _Vienna, Austria. 16_ _th_ _August, 1995_

* * *

"Now that we are here," said England as they sat in the lounge room. "Why do you have Harry Potter here?"

"Harry Edelstein," corrected Harry, earning a proud look from Austria. "Vati **(3)** adopted me."

Austria looked at Harry strangely. 'He called me Vati,' thought Austria. 'Perhaps he thinks that I'm a fatherly figure already. Also, where did he learn German. I'm aware that English schools don't teach German.'

"Alright," said Austria. "So Harry used apparition to come to this house and showed up on my door. I decided that he could stay for the night. Vhen he had a nightmare, he found out that we are countries. So I adopted him at Gringotts."

England nodded and sipped his tea. 'This is going to be interesting.'

* * *

 _12 Grimmaud Place, Islington, London, England. 16_ _th_ _August, 1995_

* * *

"What do you mean he's lost?" shouted Dumbledore as the twinkling in his eyes stopped.

"When I went up to his room, he was gone!" cried Molly, dabbing her cheeks with a cloth. "How is he going to marry Ginny and defeat You-know-who?"

"I don't know, Molly," he said. He turned over to Snape. "Does Tom have Harry?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Of course he hasn't, The Dark Lord was 'busy' with Bellatrix."

Molly looked at the wall in disgust. "If only he were to kidnap Harry. Maybe he would come back to us."

"Be patient Molly," said Dumbledore, his eyes back to the twinkling. "He will come back to us. After all, he couldn't have gone that far."

"Harry isn't that good with his spell work," said Hermione, popping in the conversation. "So he probably has found some shelter."

"Possibly," said Ginny in a whiny voice. "But whoever he's with, they're keeping him. They're going to pay for what they did to my husband!"

Ron sighed. "He isn't your husband yet, Ginny. He still needs the rings."

Ginny huffed and pulled out a green velvet box. "He will be mine…"

"Now," said Dumbledore, pulling out his wand. "Find something of his. I will put a tracking charm so we can find him."

Fred and George pulled away from the door, horrified. They couldn't believe that their mum, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to use Harry like that.

"You know what I'm thinking George?" asked Fred as they headed to their room.

"Definitely, Fred," replied George as he pulled out a suitcase from under his bed.

They pulled out a quill, ink and a piece of parchment. They started writing to Harry. When they were finished, he grabbed Pigwidgeon **(4)** and attached the letter to Pig's leg.

"Bring this to Harry Potter," said the twins as they threw Pig out of the window.

They watched Pig fly away. 'This has to work,' thought the twins to each other using twin talk.

* * *

 **(1) In Hetalia: Beautiful World, Austria is a slow walker. So Harry inherited that.**

 **(2) Dummkopf = Idiot in German**

 **(3) Vati = Dad in German**

 **(4) Pigwidgeon is Ron's pet owl. It was an apology gift from Sirius after Scabbers 'died'. Just incase ya didn't know.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! First of all, Hetalia and Harry Potter don't belong to me. And I'll be responding to your lovely reviews at the bottom of the chapter that suggest things for the story or what would happen next. Also, you can request some capital OCs for the story, reason and details down below in the A/N under the chapter. Sorry for a long wait for this chapter, I've been busy. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! I am really proud of myself that this story is the second most favourite story in the Hetalia/Harry Potter crossovers with Austria in them. So, thank you for reading this story!**

 **Warning: Bashing of Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.**

 **So that's done, you can read the chapter.**

* * *

 _Vienna, Austria. 16_ _th_ _August, 1995_

* * *

Harry nervously stared at England, as he took in the answer. 'From what I'm seeing, he is my own country,' thought Harry. 'What will he do? Would he send me back to Dumbledore?'

"So Dumbledore lied to me," muttered England before glaring at the wall. "He was supposed to keep Harry safe. Not use him."

Austria cleared his throat. "Vhen I adopted Harry, his appearance changed. Do you know vhy?"

"Hmm," thought England. "Which goblin did you have?"

"Griphook," piped up Harry.

"That sneaky little goblin!" England said immediately. "Well, to start, Griphook performed a highly advanced blood adoption spell. That spell replaced James Potter's blood with Austria's in Harry, but his mother's I don't know."

Austria thought for a minute. 'Vell, Harry's mother could be Hungary. But I'm not sure.'

"Vat about the other nations?" asked Austria. "Vill they need to know about Harry?"

"In a few days," responded England, petting Flying Mint Bunny on the head. "I could prove to America that magic does exist. Ha! Take that America!"

Harry looked at the largely-browed nation and stared at him weirdly. 'Is he petting a flying green bunny?' **(1)**

Austria ignored it, like it happened every day, (in which it did).

"Ja, see you in a few days then," dismissed Austria, getting up from his chair.

 _SKREECH!_

Two birds, a white snowy owl and a brown owl, came down towards Harry. The white owl was carrying the brown one, that had a letter in its beak. It dropped the letter and flew off, while the white owl perched itself on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig!" gasped Harry, while grabbing the letter. "And was that Pig?"

Harry opened up the letter. It said:

' _Dear Harry,_

 _Old Dumbledore, Mum, Hermione, Ron and Ginny are trying to figure out where you are. They're going to use a tracking charm to figure out where you are. So, we repeat, DON'T GO OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACE! They could find out where you are, so always be on the watch._

 _From your favourite pranksters,_

 _Gred and Forge Weasley'_

"Perhaps you can come later," said Austria, ushering England to the door.

"I'll come to get you for the meeting in a few days," rushed England, before he turned around to face Harry. "Be careful, lad. You don't know what's out there."

With his last words, England saluted and walked out the door.

* * *

 _12 Grimmaud Place. 16_ _th_ _August, 1995_

* * *

It was yet another day in 12 Grimmaud Place. Well, not exactly. Dumbledore was still trying to find his 'golden boy' after his disappearance. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny are trying to make a powerful love potion to give to Harry when he returns. And lucky last, Ron and Hermione were having another one of their 'lover's spats'.

Fred and George were hanging around the rooms. Percy and Mr Weasley were working at the Ministry, unaware of what was going on with Dumbledore. Sirius and Remus were hanging around the house, not noticing the secret meetings between Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley. Well, until now.

"What do you mean my godson is missing?" shouted Sirius, sharply looking at Dumbledore.

"W-well," nervously said Dumbledore, quite aware of the former Gryffindor's temper. "Harry probably has been kidnapped by Voldemort."

Remus narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. He doesn't trust Dumbledore from his attempts at making Hogwarts 'safe' for the children. And now that Harry is missing makes him think that Dumbledore isn't that trustworthy as he originally thought.

'How could we trust him if he can't even keep Harry safe from You-Know-Who's harm?' thought Remus as his eyes flashed yellow.

Dumbledore flinched at the sight of Remus' eyes. 'I wonder why he's angry?' thought Dumbledore.

 _BANG!_

A dark-cloaked figure slammed the door open. The figure sat down on a chair and took off a mask. That figure was revealed to be Severus Snape after a Death Eater meeting.

"Severus," addressed Dumbledore, a little shaken up from Remus. "How nice it was nice of you to join us."

"What is the mutt and wolf doing here?" sneered Snape, glaring (like usual) at Sirius and Remus.

"They need to know about what happened to Harry," Dumbledore said calmly. **(2)** "And how did the meeting go?"

"The Dark Lord hasn't seen Potter," replied Snape. "Neither the other followers."

"Oh," taunted Sirius, which earned a sharp look from Remus. "So you went to your dark lord, Snivellus? To complain about how Gryffindor House picked on you?"

"Be quiet, Sirius!" hissed Remus, while he hit his friend over the head.

"Ow!" said Sirius, his face clearly showing pain.

Then, Snape grabbed his left forearm in pain. He rolled his sleeve up, to show his dark mark hissing in pain. With that, Snape vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 _Malfoy Manor. 16_ _th_ _August, 1995._

* * *

Voldemort was waiting for a 'faithful' Death Eater to meet him. A black puff of smoke appeared and revealed Severus Snape.

* * *

 **Hehehehehehehehe. A cliff hanger for you to enjoy.**

 **Hopefully this chapter wasn't too short for you. Or the characters introduced are too OOC.**

 **Notes:**

 **(1) – Wizards and witches can see England's creatures. England is the only nation that can fully see them. Norway and Romania can only sense their presence, not fully see them.**

 **(2) – Calmly. DUMBLDORE SAID FREAKING CALMLY! (Sorry for that. I was triggered)**

 **Translations: (I decided to make my A/N less messy)**

 **German**

 **Ja = Yes**

 **Here are some reviews.**

 **. 12 – Yes, Harry is going back to Hogwarts, but he will be missing for a while. And your suggestion is beautiful! I was originally going to make this a Huna(Harry and Luna) story, but maybe another capital is better. The readers can suggest OCs for the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **hetaliaaaa – The other nations would react to Harry is their styles of reaction. For example, Italy would hug him and Germany would nod in approval. And yes, I do want Harry to meet the other nations because I have plans for the sequel and it might involve nations and Hogwarts. I'll definitely not quit on this book, so you don't have to worry about that. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **OCs:**

 **So if you want to have your OC in this story, just PM me and I'll judge your character. If it's good enough for the story I'm going for, I'll put them in the story. So here is the template:**

 **Name:**

 **Country/Capital:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Everyday Clothing:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Stereotypes:**

 **Litmus Test Score:**

 **The Litmus Test is at topic/61645/41478385/1/Mary-Sue-Litmus-Test**

 **And I would need full explanation of what stereotypes. Remember, Hetalia is based on stereotypes so you have to have an OC with the stereotypes clearly known.**

 **Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of Austrian Wizards.**


End file.
